1. Field
The present invention relates to tackle boxes and, more particularly, to tackle boxes specifically designed to store large lures commonly referred to as crank bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tackle boxes are commonly used by fisherman to store and carry their weights, hooks, lures and related items of tackle. Conventional tackle boxes typically include a plurality of trays, each of which will hold one or more items. Larger lures, such as those referred to as "crank bait" and "stick bait" which are becoming increasingly popular, present a problem with conventional tackle boxes due to their size. Also, since such lures typically include a plurality of hook clusters known as treble hooks, problems arise when two or more lures are kept in the same compartment since the hooks tend to become entangled.
In response to the increasing popularity of crank baits and the above mentioned problem, new tackle boxes have been designed specifically for use with such lures. In one tackle box currently on the market, the lures are suspended by springs between a pair of horizontal bars, with the springs secured to each end of the lures to keep them in a vertical position, thereby avoiding excessive entanglement between lures. This system has been found to be inordinately complicated and expensive due to the numerous springs which must be employed. Furthermore, the hooks on adjacent lures still become entangled, even though they are suspended between springs. Additionally, such tackle boxes are only suitable for use with crank baits and similarly configured lures, having no provision for storing hooks, weights, and other items of tackle.
A need has been recognized for a new type of tackle box which is particularly well suited for storing and carrying crank bait and similar lures, and may also be used with virtually any conventional item of tackle.